


Esurient

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: A re-imagining of Chapter 10 with added jealousy.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	Esurient

**Author's Note:**

> My MC’s name is Sydney. PB owns all this, and me. This is set during chapter 10 and assumes that you a) kissed Colt at the cliffs and b) picked to dance with Logan at the rave. Also, I use some of PB lines verbatim in this.

Sydney’s body was thrumming with chaotic energy. She was practically high off of the adrenaline that successfully driving the crew out of the stadium job had given her, and she couldn’t wait to blow off steam. This rave seemed like the perfect place to do it.

On top of her new found skills as a getaway driver, Sydney was also trying to wrap her head around her feeling for Colt, which were quickly enveloping her thoughts. Things were still confusing between her and Logan and she felt like she was collecting more uncertainties with him without receiving any answers. He had continued to push her away, confusing her even more.

She that he was about to open up to her right before they got the green light at the stadium, and hoped to hear what it was that he was wanting to tell her. But, just like always, he was able to deflect her questions with his arms pulling her close to him and his body moving expertly against hers. There was something he wasn’t telling her, but there wasn’t any room to think about that right now.

They rejoined the rest of the crew after the song had ended, and Sydney scanned around them looking for Colt. She had been wanting to get him alone to congratulate him on his plan working out and maybe explore more of the feelings that passed between them at the cliffs. She glanced around trying not to seem too obvious and her heart sank into her stomach when she finally found him.

Colt was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room with a beautiful blonde straddling his lap. Sydney watched as she rhythmically grinded against Colt to the beat of the music playing as his hands roamed over her body. Feeling emboldened by the events of the day, she sauntered over to them.

Colt’s mouth was busy moving methodically against the other women’s, but his eyes were locked on Sydney’s as she approached. He quirked an eyebrow at her in question once she reached them.

“Can I talk to you for a minute? Over there.” She gestured ambiguously in the opposite direction.

Colt leaned back from the woman and tapped her hip to signal for her to let him up. “Don’t go anywhere, ok? I’ll be right back.” He leaned in and kissed her one more time before turning to Sydney and gesturing for her to lead the way.

Once they were in a secluded area She turned to him with a mostly confused look on her face.

“What can I do for you, Sydney?”

“What are you trying to do out there?” She asked, just wanting to get to the point.

“What? With her?” He asked, pointing his thumb back at the blonde, “I’m trying to get laid.” He responded with a breathy laugh.

Sydney bit her lip, considering her next words. “I guess I don’t really understand because i thought there was something maybe going on between us.” She felt like an idiot as soon as she said it.

“I don’t know what’s going on between us.” He answered honestly, gesturing in Logan’s direction. One minute he thought she wanted to be with him and then the next she was grinding on the dancefloor with Logan.

“I know it’s-”

“Complicated. Yeah. I heard you before. Is that all you wanted?” He cut her off.

“You don’t have to be such a jerk! I just-” she scrubbed her hands over her face. “You know what? You’re right. I’m sorry for interrupting. I hope you have a great night with your date.”

A pang of guilt coursed through him as he looked down at Sydney. “She’s not my date. I don’t even know her name.”

“Colt, you can’t sleep with someone who’s name you don’t even know!”

He let out a burst of laughter, “That’s how it is sometimes.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Sydney fixed her gaze on his. A blanket of tension settled over them.

Colt took a step closer leaving little room between them. “Yeah?”

She took a deep, shuddering breath feeling her heart rate accelerate, “yeah.”

“And why not? Are you offering, Sydney?” Colt leaned into her, their lips nearly touching.

“Yeah. I am.” She responded quickly and confidently. The bluntness shocked Colt momentarily before he regained his bearings and considered her carefully.

He leaned down just beside her ear, “Your place or mine?”

Sydney laughed, “We’re staying at the same place, so lead the way.”

She wasn’t sure why she felt so confidently about this; about him, but she would follow him anywhere. Colt took her hand with a curious look of amusement and led her towards the exit. She caught the eye of the blonde across the room and mouthed sorry to her, but she didn’t feel the least bit apologetic.

Colt pulled Mona aside momentarily and the two exchanged some words quietly before he slid a key into her hand.

“You ready to go?” he asked once he had turned his attention back to Sydney. “You’re driving.”

“What about your bike?”

“Mona is going to bring it back for me.” he said nonchalantly.

“Mona can drive a motorcycle?”

Colt laughed at her surprise, “Mona can drive anything.”

***

The whole way back to the shop Colt had his hand resting firmly on Sydney’s thigh occasionally rubbing slow circles with his thumb that made it difficult for her to pay attention. She was nervous, but felt like she was ready for this. They pulled up to the shop where Colt got out of the car to unlock the shop and roll the garage door open for her car. His eyes were on her the entire time she was pulling in and parking.

The garage door closed with a loud clatter and then it was just quiet. More quiet than she had ever heard it in the shop.

“Are you nervous, Sydney?” Colt wasn’t teasing her. He slowly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She nodded silently.

“You’ve never done this before.”

“Is it that obvious?” She laughed.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers kissing her tenderly, slowly. When they pulled apart Colt looked back and forth between her eyes, and Sydney couldn’t help but feel like he was looking for some answer there. He took her hand and led her to the sofa in the back room where the crew usually hung out.

Colt slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her again. Slowly. Passionately. Sydney couldn’t keep her hands from trembling in anticipation, and hoped he hadn’t noticed. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath before standing.

“I’ll be right back, ok? Give me ten minutes.”

“Ok.” She replied confused, but thankful that she would have a little time to calm down some.

***

When he returned, he wasn’t wearing his ever-present leather jacket, and the grey T-shirt he had on made him look more casual than she had seen him before. Her face twisted into confusion when he placed a big bowl of popcorn in front of her and turned back towards the TV.

“Uh, Colt?”

“Hmmm?” He hummed in response.

“What’s going on?”

He sunk down on the sofa next to her propping his feet on the table in front of them. “What? You don’t like this movie?” He gestured at the screen.

Sydney glanced at the television still confused as the opening scenes of Death Proof lit up the screen. “But I thought…” She stopped herself mid-sentence suddenly wondering if she had made up all of his advances in her mind.

He watched the gears turning in her head with amusement as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “Sydney, this isn’t how you want your first time to go. The only reason you even offered was to get that woman out of the picture.” He turned his attention back to the TV.

“You don’t get to make decisions like that for me.” Indignation dripping from her words.

“No. But I do get to make those decisions for myself.” he kept his eyes on the screen.

“Then why are we even here? Why leave with me?” She was starting to feel defensive.

“To watch a movie.” He replied as if that should have been obvious.

“We could have watched a movie when we got back with the others.”

“Maybe I just want to be alone with you, ok? Damn.”

A huge smile slowly spread across Sydney’s face, “Because you liiiiiiikkkeee me?”

“Here we go.” Colt rolled his eyes. “I don’t like anyone.”

“Is this like a date then?” she continued to tease him.

“This is us watching a movie, or least one of us is watching a movie.” he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards the screen.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you’re such a sweetheart.”

Colt shook his head trying to supress the smile from coming to his lips, but wrapped his arm around Sydney’s shoulder pulling her closer to him.

“Hey, you were pretty great out there today, by the way.”

“I had a pretty great plan to follow. I think your dad was really impressed by it too.” She nuzzled closer to him feeling her pride swell at his complement.

He pulled his eyes from the screen to look down at her pressed closely to him, “Were you impressed?”

She twisted in his arms to meet his gaze, “It’s going to take more than that to impress me.”

Colt couldn’t keep the smile from his face, “Good.” He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Sydney ran her hands through his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss giving him all the encouragement he needed. He ran his hand up her thigh, maneuvering her body to fall beneath his.

Sydney trailed her hands under his t-shirt and along the hard curves of his back and shoulders sending shivers through Colt’s body. He pulled back to look into her eyes, “You’re my driver forever, you know that, right?”

Her breathing had become frantic as she breathed out a response, “Promise?”

A broad smile broke out across Colt’s face as he leaned back in, kissing Sydney with a renewed passion. His hands roamed down the length of her body stopping at her hips to pull her closer. He rolled his hips into hers encouraging a moan to rumble from her throat.

Colt knew they should stop, but convincing his body of that was proving incredibly difficult as Sydney slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants. He nipped her bottom lip hard enough to stop her from roaming further, and took the opportunity to pin her hand above her head.

“You don’t want me to touch you?” she asked in between kisses, unable to keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks.

Colt propped himself up to see her better “Fuck. Yes.” His eyes were hazy with lust, and he felt like he could barely concentrate on words or rational right now. “Just…I need to be able to stop, and I’m starting to feel really out of control.”

A loud blast of sound from the movie shook them from their intense moment.

“What did we miss?” Sydney asked.

Colt laid down against her, his head resting on her stomach as he explained the scenes leading up to the one that was currently playing on the screen. They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence aside from reacting to particularly gruesome scenes and laughing at the overall absurdity of others.

Sydney gently ran her fingers through Colt’s thick hair as the ups and downs of her breathing finally lulled him to sleep, and she followed shortly after. They stayed like this until the sound of the rest of the crew loudly returning from the rave jolted them awake. Awkward glances met them as they sat up and stretched. Sydney silently prayed that their position didn’t look as incriminating as it felt.

“We missed you. I didn’t see you leave.” Logan greeted her.

“Yeah, we- I thought I’d just head back early.” She responded feeling guilt suddenly creep over her.

He glanced past her at Colt momentarily, taking note of his hair sticking up in every direction from Sydney’s hands. He extended his hand out to Sydney, “Are you ready to head to bed?”

She slipped her hand into his letting him pull her to her feet, and followed him to the stairs. She could feel Colt’s eyes on her the whole time and stole one last glance in his direction to find her assumption justified. Logan flipped the lights to the garage off before they ascended the stairs leaving Colt sitting in the darkness.


End file.
